falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lover's Mark stash
}} Lover's Mark stashes are heart-shaped symbols that are in the proximity of stashes in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. These stashes, 13 in total, are marked with a heart-shaped graffiti symbol. They can consist of one or more of several types of containers or in some cases, not even a container, simply an item or items. Locations * Villa, east side - Directions, facing the doors to Salida del Sol, turn north west and walk under the arches, at the back wall the Courier will find another Lover's mark and food items. * Villa, east side - Directions, having the doors to Salida del Sol behind you, look up to the left and you'll see a lover's mark up on a wall connecting two buildings. You can jump up and grab a box on a plank between the two roofs. * Villa, west side - Directions, from the Villa's east side hologram control terminal 01 go south east, up the stairs and follow the left wall. Under the first arch, the Courier find a Lover's mark and a metal box that contains a sensor module and 4 or more Sierra Madre chips. * Salida del Sol north - Directions from a known point: Locate the Snow globe - Sierra Madre. Exit that room, head west and around the narrow roof edge, through the poison fog, then across the top of the gate arch to the opposite roof edge, finally turn left and go to the north wall. There the Courier will find a lover's mark and a weapon repair kit. * Salida del Sol north - Directions, from the apartment exit in the wall, turn right and follow the path until it makes a right turn, instead of following it, turn left and enter the hole in the wall which leads to a shop with a hologram. Exit the shop's other entrance and turn right until you reach a wall that says 'Where Are We'. Turn to the right and follow the stairs, passing the courtyard, then follow the archway and keep the to the right so you enter another courtyard. The lover's mark is diametrically opposite of where you enter the courtyard behind a pillar. * Puesta del Sol north - Directions, at the entrance from the Villa head west through the archway then immediately turn left and look behind the pillar near the tree stump. * Puesta del Sol south - Directions, exit the south gate from Puesta del Sol north into Puesta del Sol south, then immediately turn right. Behind the 5th pillar, the Courier will find another Lover's mark and food items. Note: Across the courtyard due southeast is a poison cloud. Run through it, down a short hall, then through the broken wall and up flights of stairs to the roof where Dean Domino 's Strike Up the Band quest is set. * Puesta del Sol switching station - Directions from the switching station's entrance, walk east and turn around as soon as the player character enters the first room. A lover's mark is on the power control box that is mounted on the right-hand wall as the Courier faces back west to the entrance. * Medical District - Directions, exit the clinic's back door, go straight across the courtyard to the opposite wall, turn back to the east, facing the door you just exited. Immediately to the Courier's left will be a lover's mark and a medical supply stash. * Medical District - Directions, exit the clinic's back door, head northwest through the gift shop and up the stairs then out onto the roof through a hole in the wall, head straight across from the hole, then look down at the ledge directly above the archway on the opposite side. The lover's mark is on the left wall. Either jump up to the ledge on the left and drop down from there or jump across from the ledge to the right. * Residential District - Directions, at the entrance from the Villa turn left and look behind the pillar. * Residential District - Directions, go up the stairs directly across from the entrance from the Villa, go through the house on your right, then head up the stairs you see as soon as you exit. Once you are inside the house look for an oven to the left. The lover's mark is on the left side of the oven itself along with a first aid box beside it. * Residential District - Directions, from the chairs where you originally meet Dean, head downstairs and exit through the south door, then head to the south wall directly opposite. The lover's mark is on the pillar in the south west corner. Appearances Lover's Mark stashes appear only in Dead Money. Gallery Maps Lover's Mark stash Villa.png|Stashes in the Villa Lover's Mark stash SdelS North.png|Stashes in Salida del Sol North Puesta del Sol North map.png|Stashes in Puesta del Sol North Puesta del Sol South map.png|Puesta del Sol South Lover's Mark stash Medical District.png|Stashes in the Medical District Lover's Mark stash Residential District.png|Stashes in the Residential District Locations Villa_Lover's_Mark_Stash_West.jpg|Villa, west side Villa_Lover's_Mark_Stash_East.jpg|Villa, east side Villa_Lover's_Mark_Stash_East2.jpg|Villa, east side SdS_Lover's Mark Stash East.jpg|Salida del Sol, east SdS_Lover's_Mark Stash courtyard.jpg|Salida del Sol, west PdS_North_Lover's_Mark_Stash.jpg|Puesta del Sol, north PdS South Lover's Mark Stash.jpg|Puesta del Sol, south PdS SS lovers mark stash.jpg|The only Lover's Mark stash in an interior, Puesta del Sol switching station MD Lover's Mark Stash North.jpg|Medical District, north MD Lover's Mark Stash West.jpg|Medical District, west RD Lover's Mark Stash North.jpg|Residential District, north RD Lover's Mark Stash Center.jpg|Residential District, center RD Lover's Mark Stash South.jpg|Residential District, south Category:Dead Money world objects es:Marca del amante ru:Выдолбленный камень (Fallout: New Vegas)#Dead Money